


Confections

by XStineBouchard



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Being Gay In A Small Town, Chocolate Shop AU, Eve polastri - Freeform, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fingering, Flirting, Fluff, Oral Sex, Pining, Secret Thoughts, So much kissing, Soft Villanelle - Freeform, Think Hallmark movie but make it gay, Valentine's Day, Villanelle, Wholesome & Fluffy meets Thirst & Longing, happy v day, thirst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XStineBouchard/pseuds/XStineBouchard
Summary: Villanelle owns a quaint little chocolate shop in a small rural town, and Valentine’s Day is just around the corner. Villanelle’s life is ordinary and uneventful until a very attractive customer visits the shop.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 30
Kudos: 126





	1. Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> I intended to deliver this fic right before Valentine’s Day, but I was concentrating on getting my other fic posted with no delays. So, be it a tad belated, here’s a little something wintry sweet for your consumption. Enjoy.

It had been a relatively busy day at the chocolate shop. Everyone was looking for something special for their sweetheart considering tomorrow was Valentine’s Day. Villanelle was rather happy with her sales and decided to let her front counter helper go home early.

“You can leave early if you’d like, Sam. I can finish out the day. We probably won’t get many more customers now that it’s getting dark and it has started snowing.”

“Oh really? Thanks boss.”

“Feel free to take a few of those truffles I saw you eyeing earlier. I know your parents would like them too. Be careful getting home.”

“Thanks!”

As Sam made her way to the exit, Villanelle tidied some of the trays in the display case. She brushed away some errant sprinkles and dusted away red crystallized sugar from every surface. She couldn’t seem to escape it since they were adding it to so many treats for the holiday.

Villanelle would have preferred Sam’s help with these tasks, but she had an ulterior motive. She wanted to be the only one in the shop at this time because almost every night this week just before closing, she had received a visit from a very attractive special customer.

+++++++++++++++++++++++

The first time she came in, Villanelle was busy helping another customer, but when she looked over and saw her, she did a double take. It took everything in her to focus on helping her current customer and sending them on their way before walking over to check her out. As Sam helped her and rang her out, Villanelle looked on casually, taking in the sight of this dark haired beauty. She was as Asian woman with amazing hair. Her hair was what really struck Villanelle at first. And she had a great smile. Villanelle watched her pay for her items, make small talk with Sam and then walk out. Needless to say that was the highlight of her day.

***

The second time she came in, Villanelle was not occupied and she jumped at the chance to help her. She stood at the display case making her decision while Villanelle admired her. She was wearing a short black leather jacket and had a plaid black and white scarf tied around her neck. 

“Let me know if I can be of any assistance…whenever you’re ready.” _Oh my god she’s beautiful._

She looked up, somewhat distracted, “Oh hi, yes, I’m just looking for something with peanut butter inside. Do you have anything like that?” she inquired. _Oh Wow, hello, you are stunning!_

“Look over down this way,” Villanelle said guiding her to the right side of the case. “These here at the bottom have peanut butter in them. Those are milk chocolate and we also have dark chocolate.”

“Oh those are lovely. Okay, I’ll take two of each kind. Can you put them in a box for me?”

  
“Absolutely! Can I get you anything else?”

“No that’s all for now.” _But I don’t suppose you’re on the menu…_

Villanelle pretty much knew everyone in town and never recalled seeing this woman before so she decided she’d do some digging.

As she boxed up the chocolates, she asked, “So are you just visiting or new here in town? I don’t recall ever seeing you come in before.” _I definitely would have remembered you!_

Self conscious, she blushed and said, “Wow I guess it’s obvious that I’m an out-of-towner. I must stick out like a sore thumb.”

“Oh no, that’s not it at all. I just know everyone pretty well around here.”

“Yeah, well I just moved here from the city so I could be closer to my mom. She needs my help.” _Why am I telling this to this very attractive stranger?_

“Oh, who’s your mom?”

“Ruth Polastri,” she said hesitantly.

“Oh Ruthy! Okay then you must be Eve! She’s mentioned you before.”

“Oh is that so?” _Wonderful, thanks mom._

“Nice to meet you. I’m Villanelle,” she said, handing her the box. “That will be $4.”

Eve handed her the money.

Villanelle rang her out and gave her change. “I put a few of our special Valentine’s mini heart dark chocolates in the box to try.”

“Oh thanks. You have a lovely shop. See you again soon,” Eve said as she walked out the door. _Hopefully sooner rather than later._

Villanelle gave a small wave. _I sure hope so!_

There were positives and negatives to living in a small town. On the one hand it was a tight knit community and Villanelle knew everyone. Everyone was friendly and she pretty much had the market cornered on chocolates, literally. The location was amazing. It was right on the corner of a busy street with a lot of foot traffic. If you wanted anything other than a boring, commercially made, convenience store chocolate bar, “Villanelle’s Confectionery” was the place to get it.

On the other hand life was somewhat boring. Every day was the same and the dating pool was really at a minimum. If she had to accompany Mary Jean to the town holiday party one more year, she thought she might go crazy. Mary Jean was the only other queer girl in town close to her age, but after a botched attempt at dating a few years back, they were now just good friends. This was despite Mary Jean always wanting more from the ever elusive Villanelle. Sometimes Villanelle would take a trip into the nearest big city to see if she could get a date, which never proved very difficult. But even if someone was willing to spend the night with her, hardly anyone was willing to carry on a relationship with someone living 100 miles away. And not one person was willing to move to this town. Villanelle loved her town and her shop, so she wanted to stay here for now and try to make it work. If things went well, maybe she’d upgrade and get a bigger shop in a nearby city. She was still young and there was time to figure it out.

***

The third time Eve came into the shop she was in a hurry. 

Eve entered the shop, clearly flustered and stressed.

“Oh, back so soon?” Villanelle chimed, but noticed Eve’s stressed demeanor. “You okay?”

“Yeah, I got out of work late. I’m headed to my mom’s because she needs me now, but I had to stop by because she really loved those Valentine heart thingies you gave me. Do you have any more of those?” _That and I had to see you again._

“Oh yeah, we’re swimming in them right now because of Sunday. How many would you like?”

“Oh I don’t know just give me a bunch of them in a small bag. Nothing fancy.”

Villanelle packaged them up, rang her out and she was quickly on her way. She sighed. _Well that was a tease._

***

The fourth time she came in, she was in a more relaxed and cheerful mood.

Villanelle didn’t notice that she had walked in. She was transferring a tray of chocolate covered pretzel rods from a rolling rack to the display case. 

“Hi Villanelle,” Eve said, surprising her.

As Villanelle looked up and noticed Eve, the tip of the tray hit the counter and the chocolate covered treats hit the floor.

“Oh my God, I’m sorry!!! Was that my fault? I shouldn’t have startled you!”

“No, Eve, it’s fine!!” she assured her, bending over to pick up the pretzels. “At least one tray goes down every week. It’s just not usually me that drops it. How are you? How’s your mom?”

“She’s doing better today. Thanks for asking.”

Eve watched and caught a nice view of Villanelle’s ass as she tended to the mess. She looked so cute in her crisp, white apron, smudged with chocolate on the corner. Her blonde hair was tied back, but some strands fell loosely at the sides of her face. _She’s soooo attractive._

After dumping the goods into the trash and washing her hands, she turned and asked, “So what can I get you today?”

“I’m looking for something different today. Do you have anything new or unique?”

“Oh okay, let me think. Well, some people have been ordering these chocolate covered bacon bites, but they’re not really my thing.”

“Yeah, blech! I don’t want those,” Eve said with a grimace.

“Do you like Nutella?”

“Who doesn’t?” Eve answered with wide eyes.

“Okay I’ll let you taste something,” Villanelle suggested.

_Please let it be your fingers._

Villanelle grabbed a paper sheet and reached into the case and used it to pull out a treat and gave it to Eve.

Eve popped the candy into her mouth and chewed, letting the chocolate dissolve on her tongue before giving her assessment. Villanelle watched for her reaction closely. _She is so adorable._

“That’s rich. It wouldn’t take very many of those to satisfy me.”

“Have other chocolates not been satisfying you lately?” she asked with her eyebrow quirked.

Eve smiled, trying hard not to read into the question.

“I’ll take 6 of those and one caramel covered apple.”

“Okay what kind of toppings do you want on the apple? Come over here and take a look.”

Eve stepped over to the side to see several trays on the counter behind some glass with a few different kinds of apples. She saw plain caramel, and also caramel with other additions such as: chocolate-drizzled, chopped peanuts, rainbow nonpareils and mini chocolate chips, not to mention milk, dark and white chocolate varieties.

“Oh wow. Okay what’s your favorite?” Eve asked.

“I like the chocolate-drizzled or the chopped peanuts.”

“Okay then I’ll take one of each.”

“Do you want them cut into wedges? I can pre-cut them for you.”

“Sure, cut the one with chocolate-drizzle.”

Eve watched Villanelle skillfully slice the apple, admiring her forearms flexing as she did so. Then she placed them into individual boxes and brought them over to the register.

Villanelle decided to feel Eve out to help decipher her sexuality because up until now she wasn’t getting a clear read on her, other than the fact that she came in several days in a row. And really, who eats that much chocolate? Not that she was complaining.

“Can I interest you in these limited edition chocolates that we’re selling to benefit this local LGBTQ charity?” she asked.

“Oh?”

Eve glanced down and saw a brochure for the charity on the counter. “I wasn’t going to get anything else, but if it supports this, I’ll definitely add a box of these to my order today.”

“It’s hard to get support around here sometimes,” Villanelle explained. “You know, small town mentality isn’t always the most accepting. A lot of the local kids struggling with their sexuality come in here because they know it’s a safe space.”

Eve glanced at the cash register and noticed a tiny gay rainbow sticker on the side of it. It was conspicuous enough to be out of sight to most, but visible to the people it mattered to.

“That’s great that you’re trying to help out. I know I would have appreciated this place when I was younger.”

_Bingo._

Villanelle took that as a positive sign Eve was probably not straight. Her mood improved drastically and her interest was piqued.

“Your total is $25.”

Villanelle rang her out and Eve placed a $5 bill into the tip jar.

“Wow thanks, Eve. That’s unnecessary.”

“Don’t mention it. You need to eat.”

Eve headed for the door.

“Will you be back in to buy chocolates for your special someone?” _Hopefully she doesn’t have a special someone._

Eve turned back and replied, “Oh, you never know.” _Should I have said I don’t have a special someone?_ “Bye.”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++

So on this particularly cold, and now snowy, evening, Villanelle was hoping to receive yet another visit from the beautiful Eve Polastri.

As time ticked by and closing time neared, Villanelle thought maybe she wasn’t going to see Eve today after all. With tomorrow being Valentine’s Day, she feared it would be so busy in the shop that if she did come in, she wouldn’t be able to give her any time or special attention. She sighed and began to tidy up and close out the register.

About 10 minutes before her official closing time, she heard the shop door open. Villanelle looked up from her task and immediately got a burst of excitement. Eve stepped in with a considerable amount of snow on her shoulders. She wore a bobble hat and her thick, wavy locks flowed out from under the rim. Snowflakes clung to her hair and only began to melt once inside. Her cheeks were red from the cold.

“Wow it took me much longer to get here today with this weather. It’s really starting to come down. Is it too late to get something?”

“You’re just in time, although we have sold out of a lot of the popular items.” _I would’ve stayed open all night for you._

“Oh that’s okay.” _Maybe you’re still available._

“We still have those peanut butter filled chocolates if you want more of those.”

“Hmmm, I’m not sure. Let me take a look.”

Eve pulled off her gloves.

Villanelle watched as she placed her gloves into her bag. _Her hands would be nice to hold._

“What’s inside of those big square shaped chocolates?” she asked.

“Those?” Villanelle pointed with her finger to the tray she assumed Eve was referring to. _God those fingers,_ _I want her hands on me._

“Those are chocolate covered marshmallows. And the ones next to them also have graham crackers in them, so they’re kind of like a s’mores thing.”

“I think I’ll have to try one of those. I’ve never actually made a real s’mores. Not many summer campfires happening in the city I came from,” Eve lamented.

“Oh we have campfires here all the time, and not just in the summer. You definitely need to check them out. It’s a great way to meet other people in town.”

“Okay so then maybe you can introduce me to people at the next one since you know everyone,” Eve said with a very big flirtatious smile. _You know, like on a date._

“Okay I’ll have to do that.” _I’d love to get warm with you by a fire._

 _“_ So can I get you anything else today? Perhaps something for your Valentine?” _Who is it? Let me at them!_

“Oh I’m not sure. You haven’t told me what you want…” Eve said with a raised eyebrow. _Real smooth Polastri…_

“Um…” _Oh!_

They shared a prolonged gaze and Villanelle smiled. _What I want is you in my bed._

“What I’d like is to spend some time with you outside of this chocolate shop,” Villanelle finally confessed.

“I’d love that. I mean I really like chocolate, but let’s be real. I don’t normally eat it every day. And my mom doesn’t need the extra sweets either.”

“Okay so then let me take you out for a real, non-chocolate meal sometime,” Villanelle suggested.

“Okay it’s a date.”

Eve nervously glanced out the windows, and then asked, “Are you going to be able to get home okay once you finish here? It was snowing pretty heavy before and,” she paused looking outside and pointing, “I believe it’s gotten worse since I’ve been here.”

“Oh I’ll be fine. I live in the apartment right above this shop.”

“Oh is that so?” Eve replied. _How convenient that would be to just head upstairs…_

“But now you’ve got me worried. Will _you_ be able to make it home okay?” Villanelle inquired. _I’d rather you didn’t leave._

“Yeah I’ll be fine.” _I’d be better if you invited me to stay here._

“Hmm...Let’s go outside and take a look,” Villanelle said, grabbing her coat from the hook on the wall and walking out from behind the counter towards the front door.

They stepped outside and the bitter cold hit them instantly. The snow came down hard. The roads and sidewalks were completely covered.

“My car is parked on a side street down there off the main road.”

“Yikes…I don’t know Eve. It seems like the conditions are pretty bad.”

She turned to face her and the snow was collecting on her hat and hair again and she looked gorgeous.

“I don’t think you should leave,” Villanelle said with concern in her voice.

“I don’t really _want_ to leave.” _I want you to kiss me..._


	2. Sinful Dark

It was snowing really hard now. There were already several inches on the ground and it was accumulating fast.

“Come back inside and let’s figure this out,” Villanelle suggested. “It’s too cold to talk out here.”

As they stepped back into the shop, stomping off their shoes and shaking snowflakes from their jackets and hair, they paused and looked at each other.

“I don’t think in good conscious I can let you leave, Eve. You’d probably make it to your car fine, but just because of how hard it’s snowing, I really don’t think the visibility and driving conditions will be good.”

“Okay,” Eve agreed.

Villanelle went on, “If you left I’d be worried you’d get stuck and I really think you’re better off not leaving.”

“Okay,” she said again.

Villanelle didn’t know if she was trying to convince Eve or herself, but she realized Eve was clearly fine with this.

“I’m not mad about it,” Eve declared. _This couldn’t have worked out better._

“You’re not?”

“Nah, as long as you don’t lose power here, we should be fine.” _But it wouldn’t be the worst thing to be in the dark with you._

They took off their coats and Villanelle hung them up asking, “Do you know how much they are predicting?”

“No, but I did hear someone say it was supposed to snow throughout the night.”

“Okay then! Well…can I interest you in a cup of hot cocoa then? On the house.”

“Sure.”

Villanelle prepared the cocoa and asked, “Okay important question: mini marshmallows or whip cream?”

 _On you or the hot cocoa?_ “Can’t we have both?”

“Oh absolutely. I knew I could trust you,” she said with a wink.

Villanelle passed her the mug and Eve took a sip. “Oh my God, that’s really good! That’s not just any hot chocolate!”

“I’ve been perfecting it for awhile now,” she beamed. “I guess I’ve finally got it right.”

“I’ll say. I feel like I should definitely be paying you for this,” she emphasized as she took another bigger sip.

“Don’t be silly. I know this is the opposite of non-chocolate food, but maybe we can still consider this like our first date.”

“Yeah, I guess we can,” she concurred. _It’s perfect._

They chatted for awhile, flirting here and there while Villanelle closed out her register and receipts and swept up. When she decided there was nothing left to do, she nervously suggested they go upstairs and she’d show Eve her apartment and figure out where Eve was going to sleep. She only had one bed, but she did have a nice couch. She didn’t want to assume anything.

***

It was a modest place, but nicely decorated and immaculately clean which Eve was grateful for. It was very cozy. Villanelle removed her apron at the door and tossed it into a basket. They both kicked off their shoes and left them on a mat next to the basket. They walked into the living room area which had a fireplace in the corner.

“Oh I didn’t expect you to have a fire place up here.” _I’d love to lay with you in front of a fire._

“It helps when it’s really cold and I can’t seem to warm this old place up.” _Or if you’re naked._

She nervously walked Eve down the hallway and said, “Okay so if you need to use the bathroom, it’s this door here.” She pushed open the door and stepped in. Eve lingered in the doorway.

“If you want to take a shower, there are towels here” she said pointing to a stack of neatly folded towels on a shelf. “I guess just use my soap, and oh, about a toothbrush, um I can see if I have any extras around…I’m sorry, I wasn’t expecting this.” _I can’t believe she’s in my apartment!_

“Villanelle it’s fine!! You’re being more than hospitable.”

They walked across the hallway to the other door. Villanelle wanted to be close to Eve, but not make her uncomfortable either. They had grazed shoulders and elbows a bit since entering her place and both women noticed the contact, but did not draw attention to it. There were ignoring the tension building between them.

“And this is my bedroom," she said as she stepped in through the door. "So if you need anything you know where I’ll be.”

_Oh, I’m definitely going to need something alright._

Villanelle walked over to a chest by the wall and reached in and pulled out a blanket and an extra pillow. Eve had stepped into the room admiring her décor.

She turned and saw what Villanelle was holding and inquired, “Oh what’s that stuff for?”

“Oh these are for you for the couch. Come on,” she waved, “I’ll help you set it up to sleep,” as she motioned to leave the room.

“Wait…”

Villanelle paused and turned back.

“Honestly…I’d much rather sleep in here with you.”

They stared at each other…the sexual tension that was building now bubbled over.

The blanket and pillow hit the floor as Villanelle surged forward, their lips crashing together as Villanelle pushed Eve against the wall of her bedroom. They devoured each other’s mouths in a feverish, desperate way like they had been in the desert for days and they had stumbled upon a hidden oasis. Then they were pulling each other’s shirts over their heads and discarding their pants on the floor on the way to her bed. Villanelle climbed on top of Eve as they tumbled down onto the bed in their bras and panties.

In between a barrage of kisses she breathed, “Oh my God, I’ve wanted you since the first day you came into my shop!”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?!”

“When you live in a town like this, you get used to holding back from pouncing on a person the minute you’re interested in them because they’re usually straight. It requires a bit of finesse. Plus everyone talks.”

“I would have let you pounce on me,” Eve admitted. _Among other things._

“Good to know,” she said as she kissed Eve again, this time deeper. Her hands were now gliding over Eve’s breasts. She kissed her neck and dragged her teeth over her tight neck muscles. She nibbled Eve’s earlobe between her teeth and then released it and whispered in her ear, “You smell incredible.” _And I can’t wait to see how you taste._

She planted kisses down her jaw and then back to her mouth. Her mouth was so delicious, her full lips, soft and strong, kissing her back. The taste of her tongue warm on hers, with a lingering hint of chocolate.

It had been quite a while since Villanelle kissed anyone, let alone slept with them. So needless to say she was quite turned on. She had been day dreaming of this for the past few days and now Eve was before her, breathless and beautiful.

Eve also hadn’t slept with anyone for quite some time. Nor had she even been on a date in a while and felt out of practice. She didn’t know how to make the move to let Villanelle know she was interested in her, so she just kept coming into the shop, hoping the opportunity would present itself. Now the opportunity landed right in her lap and Villanelle was even more amazing than she imagined. She had admired her as she watched her help customers or dip little delectable things into chocolate. Now she felt like she was the edible thing as Villanelle devoured her mouth.

“You are such a good kisser,” Eve breathed between open-mouthed kisses and licks that were making her shudder something fierce. 

“Eve, are you cold? You’re shivering.”

“No, no. I’m fine,” she whispered. “I’m just really worked up…god what you’re doing to me is...”

“Is what? Is it bad? Should I stop?” _Please don’t tell me to stop._

“NO! well, yes...Shhh...just stop talking!” she said and pushed Villanelle, rolling on top of her, pushing her thigh between Villanelle’s legs and pinning her to the bed by her shoulders. 

Eve ran her fingers across Villanelle’s lips, pushing against the flesh and parting her lips. She dipped her first finger into her mouth to feel the tip of Villanelle’s tongue on her fingertip. Villanelle twirled her tongue around it and sucked for a moment. Then she leaned down to kiss her before she even pulled her finger out, soon her own tongue taking the place of her finger, teasing the tip of Villanelle’s tongue gently at first and then with more pressure. Villanelle moaned as her open mouth melded with Eve’s in a kissing rhythm that was enough to make Villanelle’s mind go completely hazy.

“You think _I’m_ a good kisser? Oh my God, your mouth. I just…” she trailed off as Eve peppered quick kisses to her cheek, the sides of her mouth and down her neck. _I’d like your mouth elsewhere too._

Eve sat up straddling her with her palms on Villanelle’s breasts. Then she pulled the top edge of the fabric of Villanelle’s bra down revealing her nipples. Then she squeezed them between her thumbs and forefingers. Villanelle sucked in a quick breath of air at the sensation.

Eve leaned forward and placed her hands on the bed at the side of Villanelle’s head and hovered over her on all fours. Her hair fell forward and tickled the side of Villanelle’s cheeks. Villanelle wanted to be smothered by that amazing hair. She leaned down close to Villanelle’s face like she was going to kiss her again, but pulled away. Then got even closer and Villanelle raised her head to meet her mouth and she pulled away again.

“Don’t tease me!” she pleaded, and Eve gave her a mischievous grin.

“Touch me, Villanelle. I want your fingers inside me,” and then kissed her pulling her bottom lip between her teeth.

While Eve was still hovering above her, Villanelle ran her hand up Eve’s inner thigh to between her legs. She quickly pulled aside the edge of her underwear to find Eve’s slick folds. She was so wet her finger slipped easily inside her, so after two thrusts she added a second. Eve let out a moan that was more like a growl, hot against her lips, as Villanelle pumped her fingers inside her.

Eve sat up and reached behind her back unclasping her bra and tossed it aside. Villanelle loved the idea of Eve riding her fingers while she was straddling her, especially now that her breasts were bare, but she wanted more and Eve’s underwear was now getting in the way. Plus she wanted to regain control of the situation.

Villanelle was much taller and stronger than Eve, so despite Eve’s attempt at keeping Villanelle pinned down, it didn’t take too much effort to wrestle Eve into a position that gave her better advantage and put her on top. Then she sat up and pulled her underwear off in one quick yank.

She paused for a moment looking at a now fully naked Eve. “You have a very nice body.” Villanelle unclasped her own bra and slid it off. Eve admired her ample breasts, no longer restrained by fabric. As Villanelle moved there was a slight sway and bounce to them. Eve was captivated with how perfect they looked. 

Eve couldn’t believe her luck. When she moved to this town she thought, ‘well, there goes my social life’. And now she was in bed with easily the hottest woman in town. She may have even be one of the hottest women she had ever seen.

Villanelle crawled up onto Eve and positioned her hips between Eve’s legs. Their bodies were pressed together, breasts colliding and rubbing. And she was kissing her again and Eve couldn’t remember the last time she was this turned on. Villanelle was grinding her hips into Eve slowly at first, and then her pace picked up. Eve bent her knees and hooked her legs around Villanelle’s torso, clasping her feet at her back and holding her against her. _Please never stop doing that._

Villanelle let up with her hip thrusting and reached her hand down between Eve’s legs and ran her fingers through her folds to her entrance and then slowly up to her clit and lingered there, teasing her. Eve felt her clit swollen and sensitive and the sensation was almost too much to bear, yet she never wanted it to stop. _Please don’t stop, unless..._

“I want your mouth on me,” Eve begged, her eyes dark with lust.

 _You read my mind._ Without hesitation, Villanelle stealthily descended without removing her hand from its position. And then her mouth was on her, licking and tasting her. She swirled her tongue around her clit and then slid down and pushed her tongue as deep as she could inside.

“Fuck!” Eve exclaimed gripping the sheets with one hand and the top of Villanelle’s head with the other. Villanelle was startled by Eve’s reaction and looked up at her without stopping to make sure everything was okay, but saw that Eve was just lost in pleasure and not pain.

Eve was overwhelmed from the sensations. Villanelle was really skilled with her tongue.

Villanelle was now back to focusing her tongue’s attention on Eve’s clit and her breathing was becoming quite ragged. She slowly inserted one, two and then three fingers inside Eve as she felt Eve wanting more and more as she rocked against her hand in a delicious rhythm. Each addition made her moan louder and breathe faster. Villanelle was really enjoying hearing her moans and eliciting such a response from her. It was making her even more turned on.

“That’s so good…god don’t stop!” Eve said between breaths, and then with a suddenness that surprised her, it culminated in an electrifying climax that sent bolts of pleasure out through every appendage as she cried out in unparalleled ecstasy.

With her eyes squeezed shut, panting and her arm thrown over her face, she rode the high for a moment while Villanelle climbed up next to her. “Holy shit…I can’t feel my thighs,” she laughed, still out of breath. _And_ y _ou’re next._

Villanelle chuckled and kissed Eve. Eve tasted herself on Villanelle’s tongue and hummed into the kiss. She slid her fingers into Villanelle’s hair and gripped a fistful of hair at the back of her skull to pull her closer. Villanelle felt a slight pull on her scalp from her grip which she didn’t even realize would feel so good. _Damn she’s passionate to boot._

“I hope I can make you feel that good,” Eve sighed. _Because seriously, wow._

“You don’t have to, I’m feeling good already.”

“Oh no, it’s not about _have_ to. It’s about _want_ to,” she said as she leaned in to kiss her again. _Amazing. She still wants to reciprocate._

They lied on their sides facing each other kissing for awhile until Eve reached down and put her hands between Villanelle’s legs. Now Villanelle was the one shuddering.

“You are so wet,” Eve commented as her fingers slid easily through her.

“That was all you…you’re incredible.” _Seriously, where did you come from?_

She kissed her again and pushed her tongue into her mouth and at the same time she pushed her finger inside her. Eve swallowed a throaty moan that escaped Villanelle’s mouth.

Eve grabbed Villanelle’s knee urging her to drape her leg over Eve’s hip to allow Eve to have full access with her hand. Eve liked the way Villanelle’s breasts looked pressed together as she laid on her side and didn’t want her to move yet, so she thought this would feel good for awhile. Based on Villanelle’s enthusiasm it seemed she wasn’t wrong.

She kissed the top of Villanelle’s breasts and then took a nipple into her mouth, all the while stroking Villanelle with her fingers. She sucked and swirled her tongue around the hard peak, and bit gently making Villanelle that much wetter.

Her intention was to do this for a while and then go down on Villanelle, but when she made a motion to do so, Villanelle stopped her saying, “No just kiss me. Kiss me like you did before and don’t stop what you’re doing with your hand, it’s amazing. But your mouth, your tongue...I need your mouth on mine.”

Eve decided to honor her request, flattered that Villanelle enjoyed kissing her so much and figured there would hopefully be other opportunities to taste her later.

She re-doubled her efforts with her fingers pumping in and out of Villanelle while hitting her clit with her thumb. And she kissed Villanelle hard. She knew her lips would look bruised and swollen from this when it was over, but she didn’t care.

Villanelle’s breathing picked up as they continued to kiss while Eve fucked her with her fingers until she came apart on her hand, convulsing and moaning loudly into her mouth. Eve enjoyed having Villanelle’s face and mouth so close to hers as she came. Most of the other women she had been with were really into the oral stimulation and preferred Eve went down on them. But this was so much more intimate it kind of threw her.

Villanelle’s eyes had been closed, but now she opened them and was gazing at Eve, motionless. Her limbs were like jelly and she was lost in thought. _Shit I am in trouble with this one._

“Are you okay?” Eve asked her.

“I’m very okay. More than okay.” _But I’m ruined for other women._

“Okay good. I wonder what the snow is doing out there. I’m gonna take a look.”

Eve got up grabbing the blanket to half cover her naked body and walked to the window. “It’s still coming down really hard and everything is pretty well covered.”

Villanelle admired her silhouette against the window.

“Everything looks so beautiful,” Eve said and then turned to look at Villanelle laying on the bed staring back at her. “And so do you.” _This woman is amazing. I could get used to this._

Eve scurried back to the bed and scooted up next to Villanelle and laid down facing her.

“I’m really glad you didn’t leave,” Villanelle admitted. “This was so much more fun.”

“I’m happy I stayed too, but I need to tell you something,” she stated, her face turning very serious.

“Okay, tell me…” _Oh no, what’s wrong?_

“You’ve had a smudge of chocolate on your cheek this entire time.”

Eve burst out laughing and Villanelle followed.

“Oh wow you could have told me you know!!!” she said, vigorously wiping at the side of her face, but also chuckling.

Eve then suggested, wiggling her eyebrows, “Do you wanna take a shower together?”

_Yep. Soooo in trouble with this one._

****

END 


End file.
